


At Ease

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Feelings are complicated and fragile





	At Ease

When it's the middle of the night and I wake up from rain pouring against the large hotel room window, I feel at ease because I know you're there sleeping right next to me. The rain is calming me down as I watch your sleeping face and I snuggle closer.

You make a sound but you're sleeping, your red hairstrands unruly over the pillow as I smile and lay my head on your shoulder. We've contemplated for long enough now what we like and need and how we want our bond to be like. It's not purely a hook-up, we're too close for that, having been friends for years.

It's not romance either, and not an affair. We don't have a word for it because we don't need one. All I know is that I need you to be there, as an existence in my life, and the intellectual exchange with you. I don't mind a physical encounter once in a while, but we both have different roads we take when it comes to this, different sanctuaries we head to. The rain hasn't stopped and it won't until morning.

But it doesn't matter.

What matters is that we're here, together, and will be until we wake up in the morning, making fun of our sleeping faces and I will laugh at your pout when I'm faster to head to the bathroom. I don't know if that thing we have is love, but I don't want to name it anyway.

Feelings are so complicated and fragile. Maybe one day I will tell you everything that is in my head, but for now, I just cherish the way we can be together.


End file.
